This invention relates generally to carburetors, and more particularly to a simple, rugged, easily adjustable carburetor useful on motorcycle engines.
There is need for improved carburetors as referred to above and characterized by:
(a) ease of removal and replacement of air passage venturis, so that the air intake capacities of motorcycle carburetors may be easily changed;
(b) ease of manual adjustment of a motorcycle carburetor, when the latter is mounted to the side of the engine or manifold, below the rider;
(c) ease of attachment of fuel hoses to motorcycle carburetor; so as to accommodate different hose positions;
(d) simple and effective control of idle conditions.